It is known in the past to construct models from various parts and elements. Some models are snapped together, such as Legos.RTM.. Other models have parts which are glued together, such as model airplanes.
The model of the present invention is unlike conventional models in that it is designed in a manner that when completed can be played with as an action model. The model of the present invention has moving parts which produce motions that enable the model to walk or move body features.
Moreover, unlike conventional models, the model of the present invention is comprised of flat molded plastic panels which are rigid, and have holes in locations required for assembly hardware. This type of system is also used by Erector.RTM. which has panels having holes that allow you to create numerous structures using flat metal panels or panels with tabs bent to 90.degree.. However, these holes are, by design, spaced evenly in a row or matrix. Also, Erector.RTM. sets do not have a distinct shape to the components that make the completed project recognizable.
The model of the present invention must be assembled in a specific configuration using the hardware to attach a predetermined panel to another. Also, the model of the present invention has a definite resemblance to the subject it represents.
Unlike conventional models of animals, the model of the present invention does not represent an animal in its exact or assumed appearance but is recognizable as the figure it represents because of its contemporary appearance projected by the structural and exterior components having a minimal number of edges and angles.
Unlike many action toys, the model of the present invention is not two molded halves fastened together, rather the panels are connected parallel or at right angles to each other. The overall model of the present invention is of an open structure so that the internal workings are visible and not enclosed.
It is of particular importance that the model of the present invention can be used as a teaching tool. In contrast, a large percentage of toy manufactures have not applied their products to the field of education (unless designed specifically to do so) but, cater mainly to hobbyists and collectors. Supported by education curriculum, the model of the present invention can serve as an educational tool for learning about physics, mechanics, electricity, and about the subject the models represent. Also, through the assembly process, builders of the model can exercise their ability to read directions, orient three dimensional objects from a two dimensional drawing, and increase motor skills.